


filthy

by kenai



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Travis Phelps, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sal is a Good Dom, Top Sal Fisher, Travis Wears a Skirt, sal has a jersey accent and i make it obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenai/pseuds/kenai
Summary: There he was, Travis Phelps — the same boy from high school who went out of his way to personally torment Sal, homophobic slurs constantly spewing out of his mouth in a constant state of denial and self-deprecation of his own sexuality — sitting firmly on the edge of Sal’s bed with his thighs tightly pressed together and his hands balled up into fists on his lap, wearing a skirt.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	filthy

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for my best friend and is also incredibly self indulgent, there isnt enough top sal / bottom travis content  
> also sorry for any mistakes, i barely proof read this  
> (sal and travis are both about 20 here, the events with the cult and apartment murders do not exist here)

“Can I open my eyes now?” Sal groaned, muffled behind his prosthetic. 

“No, hold on!” Came Travis’ voice, seeming to be coming from all directions the more he paced around the room frantically. 

Whether Travis was making himself look presentable, making the _room_ look presentable, or was actually just having a nervous breakdown was unknown to Sal. He’d kept his promise on keeping his eyes closed until the blonde assured Sal he was ready. 

The light shuffling of feet against the carpeting of Sal’s bedroom floor was beginning to sound softer, Travis must have finally come to his senses. After the sound of impatient footsteps stopped, there was another sound of shifting fabric and pressure being put onto his mattress. 

“Well?” Sal asked once more. 

There was only a quick huff of breath in response. Sal was practically able to _hear_ the pout on Travis’ face. He couldn’t wait to see it too. 

Travis’ voice came out small and somewhat hesitant, “Fine, you can open them.” He said with a sigh. 

Sal slowly opened his eyes from behind the holes in his prosthetic, not really giving him as much viewing space as he’d like, but it was good enough. And oh _boy_ , was the sight in front of him ever better. 

There he was, Travis Phelps — the same boy from high school who went out of his way to personally torment Sal, homophobic slurs constantly spewing out of his mouth in a constant state of denial and self-deprecation of his own sexuality — sitting firmly on the edge of Sal’s bed with his thighs tightly pressed together and his hands balled up into fists on his lap, wearing a _skirt._

It all started with some playful joking and teasing — Sal with a hidden grin on his face as he’d lightly jab at his boyfriend’s side, telling Travis how _cute_ he’d look as Ashley enthusiastically offered to let the blonde borrow one of hers. It all started out as a joke, until Sal started getting a bit distracted with his own imagination and came to the realization of just how much he actually liked visualizing Travis in a skirt. 

Least to say, it took a lot of convincing, and a lot of doubt. Sal didn’t think Travis would actually do it, knowing his boyfriend was easily irritable and wouldn’t want to get on the blonde’s nerves after he’d already said no. 

Yet there he sat, gaze averted from Sal with his brows pinched together and his lips pursed with annoyance. Sal could tell Travis was trying to look angry, frustrated, but he could tell behind that face — especially with the flush on his dark skin, his fists balled up in the hem of the skirt, as if he were trying to keep it down — that Travis was anything _but_ angry. No, he was just a bit shy is all. 

Sal wasn’t sure if he appreciated the shiver that ran up his spine at the thought of that. 

It was hard to recognize the look on Sal’s face behind his emotionless prosthetic, his eyes looking as tired as usual, lidded and wandering carefully over Travis’ form. 

The blonde seemed to grow more and more cautious of the other man’s staring, eventually lifting his head up as he shifted his legs. “Well, don’t just stand there! Say something!” He hissed out. 

Sal must have truly been stuck in a trance, only at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice did he lift his gaze up to make eye contact with Travis. Once Sal’s blue eyes bore into his own, Travis seemed to freeze up a little bit, as if he were suddenly stuck in place just from Sal’s gaze. Travis looked less angry now and more nervous, simply waiting for Sal to say _anything_ to him. 

Sal’s stance wasn’t making it any better, looking _too_ casual with the way he leaned his shoulder against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed over Travis’ form while the latter was feeling much too exposed for his liking. 

The silence carried on for another second before Sal managed to find his voice again. 

“You look nice.” He rasped out. 

That was enough to strike a dumbfounded look right on Travis’ face, his eyes widening and his lips parting in surprise. That was until his expression twisted into something of a scowl, “I look— I look _nice?_ That’s all you have to say? Do you have any idea how hard it was to force myself to wear this thing and all you have to say is that I look _nice?!”_ Clearly Travis was wanting a different answer. 

Sal couldn’t blame him, he wished he said something different too, but his head was swimming with thoughts he wasn’t sure were appropriate to just blurt out. 

“No, baby, I didn’t mean _just_ nice.” Sal reassured with a chuckle behind his words, finding it a bit funny how easily annoyed Travis could get over something so simple. 

Pushing himself off of the doorframe and making his way over to his boyfriend, Travis’ voice instantly started to quiet down and his lips were sealed shut as he watched Sal come closer. 

“You look...” Sal’s voice trailed off as he came to the edge of the bed in front of Travis, dropping down into a squat as he took Travis’ soft hands into his own calloused ones, “Really, _really_ hot.” 

The dark blush staining Travis’ cheeks seemed to get darker, rising up to his ears as he pursed his lips firmly. Travis turned his gaze down into his own lap, eyeing over the way Sal gently rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand. 

“You put this on just for me?” Sal asked, knowing damn well Travis only put it on because Sal was teasing him about it, but Travis also seemed to enjoy the tone Sal would use when he acted otherwise. 

Pinching his brows together and averting his gaze once more, suddenly finding Sal’s nightstand incredibly interesting, Travis tried to shift the skirt down as much as he could with Sal’s hands still enveloping his own. “It’s embarrassing.” Travis mumbled. 

Sal clicked his tongue behind the prosthetic, leaning his head to the side to rest his face partially on Travis’ thigh right above his knee, messy blue hair falling somewhat over his face. Ever since graduation, Sal had sort of ditched the pigtails, which was definitely something to get used to for everyone. Travis — including Larry, Ashley, quite literally everyone else — never found out if it was because Sal was getting old of the same look, or if he’d just gotten too tired to struggle with it every morning. 

Not that Travis was complaining, he thought Sal looked good with his hair down. _Really_ good. 

“No, nothin’ to be embarrassed about, honey.” Sal mumbled as he dropped Travis’ hand to carefully press the pads of his rough fingers into the soft, dark skin of Travis’ bare thigh. Sal couldn’t ignore the subtle twitch his cock gave when Travis only tried to squeeze his thighs together again. 

Something about Travis acting all _shy_ and nervous in front of him really got Sal going, especially when Travis used to act so tough and unphased in high school. 

Sal continued to gently move his hand up the length of Travis’ thigh, the tips of his fingers just stopping underneath the hem of the simple black skirt Ashley had oh-so-kindly let Sal borrow for the occasion. Already knowing what the occasion was, Ashley insisted that they keep it, not exactly wanting to wear something knowing what it was used for, which just added onto Sal’s embarrassment for even asking her in the first place. 

The skirt was flowy around Travis’ thighs, resting neatly laid out even as he tried to tug the ends of it down as much as he could without actually pulling the skirt past his hips. It was hard for Travis to achieve an appropriate length while wearing it, considering the length of his long legs which Sal loved so much. 

Travis had always been taller than Sal, especially during high school, but he was also always a lot skinnier than Sal, appearing so much daintier and more fragile regardless of his occasional roughed-up and angry appearance. Sal made up for his lack in height with his overall size, appearing a bit broader and just larger in general body mass. Obviously, Sal wasn’t bodybuilder size or really all that muscular to begin with, but compared to Travis there was definitely a noticeable difference in size. 

Sal never thought negatively of their height difference. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. He loved having Travis’ long, gorgeous legs over his shoulders, just like Travis enjoyed it whenever Sal put his full weight on him to pin him down. 

Teasingly running his thumb along Travis’ inner thigh, Sal continued with soft, muffled words, “There’s nothin’ to be shy about, Trav.” He hummed, gently pressing against Travis’ thigh to coax him into spreading them a bit more. Travis didn’t give in, not yet. 

“ _Shy_ — I, I’m not shy.” Travis immediately defended himself with an annoyed huff. 

Sal gave a small tilt of his head before lifting it slowly off of the blonde’s thigh so he could stare directly up into his boyfriend’s dark, yet warm eyes, “Nervous, then? _Scared?_ ” He teased with the last assumption, which immediately made Travis’ face flush. 

“I’m not _scared,_ you asshole.” Travis hissed, face contorting into something impatient. 

Grinning behind his prosthetic with a snicker, Sal decided to move his hand a bit further underneath the skirt while he continued, “Of course you’re not, baby. Not scared a’ nothin’, are you?” Sal knew that wasn’t true, but now wasn’t the time to be bringing up something like that. 

This wasn’t their first time, but Travis had always shown a bit of hesitance when it came to doing anything affectionate with one another, whether it be kissing, cuddling, hugging, or sex. 

After years of being uncomfortable in his own skin because of his father, Travis was still having a bit of a hard time allowing himself to be completely vulnerable in front of Sal. It took a lot of talking and reassurance — even discussions of safe words — for them to get this far, but Travis was _trying_ and Sal appreciated it immensely. 

“What about you?” Travis asked. 

Sal hummed in response, raising a brow behind the expressionless prosthetic, “Hm? What about me?” He asked, a bit confused as to what Travis meant. 

“Are _you_ shy? You haven’t taken it off yet.” Travis teased with a slight smirk on his lips. 

_Oh,_ so he wanted to play it like _that._

Just like Travis, Sal suffered with years of feeling insecure behind his prosthetic. At this point, it wasn’t a just a piece of plastic to mask his injury, it was like a second face. Sal had long since overcome his insecurities and has become much more confident around his boyfriend, but again, just like Travis, he had his moments where he was a bit hesitant. 

This was not one of those moments. 

“I don’t need to take it off to make you cum.” Sal put it bluntly as he reached around to feel around for the straps around the back of his head. 

“I— I know, I just—” Travis stammered, being cut off before he could finish. 

“You just wanna see my face between your thighs _that_ badly, hm?” Sal eyed up at the blonde through the dark holes of his prosthetic before finally letting the straps fall, carefully removing the plastic to place it gently on the floor at the end of his bed. 

Travis was never afraid of the way Sal’s face looked. He loved and admired every single scar on his boyfriend’s face, even the large gash in Sal’s left cheek, showing off a few of his teeth. 

Not to say it didn’t take getting used to, which took some time for Travis, but Sal didn’t take any offence to it. 

Now that Sal’s face was out in the open for Travis to gaze upon, he could now clearly see how the corners of his lips were curled up slightly, his eyes lidded and gaze heavy with something almost _primal._ It made Travis tense up a bit from the shiver that went up his spine. He didn’t respond to what Sal had suggested, knowing Sal was exactly _right_ about what he wanted. 

Taking Travis’ silence as confirmation, Sal pressed his face back into his boyfriend’s inner thigh, closing his eyes as he started placing gentle, open-mouthed kisses along the soft skin. 

He seemed to have the right idea about what Travis expected of him, humming contently when he felt the blonde’s fingers gently brush through his hair while he continued his soft kisses. 

What started out as gentle licks and pecks, was gradually beginning to turn into harder sucks and subtle bites against Travis’ thighs, making him twitch and gasp with every bite. 

Travis was only ever going to wear the skirt around Sal in the privacy of his bedroom, so Sal took the opportunity to litter Travis’ thighs with marks and love bites without a second thought, knowing he was the only one who’d ever get to see them. 

While Sal busied himself with kissing and marking his boyfriend’s skin, his other hand was confidently making its way up underneath the material of Travis’ skirt, skilled fingers pressing carefully into a new territory. Sal was pleasantly surprised when he realized the further his hand ventured, he wasn’t feeling any briefs. Instead, he let his fingers roam up towards Travis’ hips, feeling what could only be described as _lace_ around his hips. 

Sal pulled away from the spot he was sucking on with a gasp and a grin on his face, “ _Travis,_ ” He accused, standing up slowly from his spot, keeping one hand firmly planted on top of Travis’ thigh to balance himself, “Is that what I think it is?” He asked as he hooked a finger underneath the waistband of the obvious panties, pulling them back slightly before letting the elastic snap back in place. 

Travis immediately looked redder in the face than he has all day. 

“I— I, well, it’s not _sexy_ wearing boxers under a skirt, fucking weirdo.” Travis poorly attempted to defend the fact that he was indeed wearing lacy panties under the skirt. 

Sal’s grin never dropped, only pressing in closer to his boyfriend’s face, who only tried to pull back away the closer Sal got. “Did you get these from Ashley too? I thought she would a’ told me.” 

“ _Ew_ _, n_ _o_ — I... bought them.” Travis confessed. 

That’s when Sal’s expression finally fell. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in surprise, trying to find the words to respond with, but they never came. He definitely wasn’t expecting a full body shudder and the twitch his already aching cock gave in his jeans. 

Something about imagining _Travis Phelps_ of all people going to the store, discreetly rummaging through the women’s sections, carefully picking and choosing which pair of _panties_ to wear, just made Sal go absolutely crazy. 

“ _Fuck_ , Trav.” Sal breathed out, almost instantly pushing in to press his own chapped lips to Travis’ much softer ones. 

Clearly taken back by the sudden kiss, Travis let out a muffled protest in surprise, raising his hands up to gently grip at Sal’s broad shoulders to anchor himself. While he didn’t expect Sal to jump on him so quickly, Travis didn’t make an effort to pull away, instead gladly pushing back into the kiss. 

It always felt a bit odd when they kissed, no matter how much they tried to normalize it. After all, it wasn’t exactly easy to get past the fact that you were kissing someone with half of their cheek missing. No matter how weird it felt though, Travis eventually found himself actually craving the feeling, finding Sal’s scars and facial injuries quite attractive after getting used to them. It did wonders for Sal’s confidence on his good days. 

Sal took no time to shove his tongue past Travis’ lips, pressing it against the other’s and panting softly into the kiss as their tongues pressed and prodded against one another. Sal was really hoping he’d be able to hold back a bit longer, to maybe spend more time teasing Travis while hardly touching him, but lo and behold, his boyfriend in _panties_ happened to be his weakness. 

That, and hearing Travis whine and moan so perfectly into the kiss, against Sal’s lips, really sealed the deal. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Sal moaned into the kiss as he pressed between his boyfriend’s thighs, laying Travis down onto his back while he held himself up on his forearms at either side of Travis’ head. 

“Mmh, I haven’t even done anything.” Travis managed to breath out, the kiss taking everything out of him. 

“Oh, baby,” Sal mumbled, letting his kisses travel away from Travis’ lips and to his jaw instead, gradually kissing and biting his way down the dark, smooth skin of Travis’ neck, “You don’t gotta do _nothin_ _’_ to get me goin ’.” He wasn’t lying either, not even if he tried to, his cock straining and tenting in the front of his jeans, eagerly pressing into Travis’ hip to show just how much Travis _got him going._

Forcing himself to pull his lips away from the crook of Travis’ neck, Sal lifted his head up with a quick breath, pale cheeks stained a splotchy pink all over. Sal took a moment to gaze over his work, appreciating the several dark reddish-purple bruises beginning to blossom all over his boyfriend’s neck, marking his territory. Travis’ face was just as pretty to look at, full lips red and bitten, cheeks flushed dark, blonde hair laid out around his head like a messy golden halo over his bedsheets. 

Sal figured one of these days he’d have to thank _God_ for creating such a beautiful piece of art. 

“Tell me what you want, doll,” Sal spoke softly yet his voice still gravelly, lowering his face down to press small kisses along Travis’ jawline, “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Of course, Sal wasn’t going to let himself do _all_ of the talking, regardless of Travis’ lack of knowing how to dirty talk. Besides, it was cute watching Travis try to explain what he wanted while stammering over his words and getting frustrated over not wanting to talk. 

“I—” Travis started, his voice trembling from Sal’s lips on his jaw and his lazy grinding between Travis’ legs, “I, I want you— _fuck,_ I want you to—” 

“Take your time.” 

“Fuck you!” Travis snapped, “Do I really have to say it to get it through your thick skull?” 

Sal almost immediately lifted his head up at the sound of Travis’ raising his voice, responding with a huff under his breath and grabbing the blonde’s face in one hand, holding firmly with a thumb on one cheek with the rest of his fingers pressing into the other. 

“ _Hey_.” Sal spoke firmly but not angrily, “What have I told you about talkin’ back?” 

The look in Travis’ eyes was always so exhilarating whenever Sal was assertive with him, especially when he was least expecting it; his pupils blown, eyes wide with anticipation. It wasn’t fear, it was arousal topped with submission. 

It was a bit difficult for Sal to get used to this type of role, being dominant and assertive, but it became easier realizing how much Travis actually _liked_ it. It all started when Travis got the guts to ask Sal to be a bit rougher with him during sex, and Sal, always eager to give his boyfriend what he wanted, found himself eventually slipping into his role quite naturally, even if it didn’t fit his usual sweet and gentle self. He enjoyed being able to fulfill Travis’ desires, even if Travis himself wasn’t even completely aware of it. He enjoyed being able to take care of his boyfriend when he needed it most. 

“Are you going to make me repeat myself?” Sal spoke up after no response, gripping only slightly tighter on the blonde’s face. 

It took Travis a moment to find his words, dark brown eyes darting left and right between Sal’s bright blue ones as he rummaged through his own thoughts. He settled for a light shake of his head in the meantime while he searched for a response. 

“Only—” Travis cleared his throat, swallowing down his embarrassment, “Only bad boys talk back.” 

Lord have mercy, he wanted to shrivel up just from hearing his own voice say something like that; Travis was still very much getting used to being vocally submissive. 

Still, Sal seemed to approve of it. The corners of his lips curled up into a soft smile, loosening his grip on Travis’ cheeks and leaning down to gently kiss his soft, full lips. “That’s right,” Sal hummed as he placed sweet kisses on Travis’ cheeks where his fingers gripped, knowing the skin must have felt sore, “But you’re not a bad boy, Trav, right?” 

Travis shook his head. 

“Right.” Sal set one last final kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips before letting his kisses begin to travel south. “You’re my good boy,” He mumbled softly into the fabric of Travis’ sweater, gently pushing the material up so Sal could kiss the warm, dark skin of his boyfriend’s abdomen, “And good boys get rewards.” 

Travis let out a full-body shudder listening to Sal speak to him in such a way, his thighs shifting and trying to close, only to be stopped by Sal’s hips still in between them. The loose material of the skirt didn’t exactly allow him to hide his arousal very well either. 

“Now,” Sal started, chapped lips moving against Travis’ stomach, “What is it that you wanted me to do?” He asked almost teasingly. 

Sal could already feel Travis’ frustration bubbling up to the surface again when he heard Travis let out a long exhale through his nose. This wasn’t going to do. 

“Or I guess I could just _stop_ and—” 

“Just fucking _touch_ me! I don’t— I don’t _care,_ Sal, just _touch me_.” Travis quickly interrupted. 

Sal almost felt the urge to continue egging Travis on, to tell him he needed to be more specific than that, but Sal knew what Travis wanted, and was still getting used to being vocal during sex, let alone asking for what he wanted. He decided to take mercy on his boyfriend, just this once. Besides, Sal knew all of Travis’ favourite spots, he didn’t need to be told. 

It sent a shiver of anticipation up Travis’ spine feeling Sal grin against his skin, feeling a tinge of shame in his core from getting turned on by every little thing his boyfriend did. 

Hell, just last week when Travis was spending the night, all Sal did was _stretch_ and it was enough for Travis, ogling his boyfriend and admiring the way the muscles in his back and shoulders moved. Sal didn’t leave him alone about it for a few days after he caught Travis staring, teasing him about ‘undressing him with his eyes’ or whatever the fuck he mentioned. 

Wanting to get this going just as much as Travis did, Sal sucked a few more soft marks into the warm, dark skin of his boyfriend’s stomach, placing a few more gentle kisses here and there, before _finally_ continuing his way down. 

It was wonderful feeling the way Travis twitched and quivered under his touch. Sal had hardly even gotten to the best part and Travis’ thighs were already shaking, but the question remaining is from _what._ Was it from arousal? Impatience? Fear? Now, as much as Sal wanted to tease Travis over being _scared_ of something like this, he also really hoped that wasn’t the case. Sal would never, _ever_ want Travis to be scared of vulnerability, especially not with Sal. 

_Just to be sure:_

“How’re you feelin’, Trav?” Sal murmured against Travis’ hips that he’d been paying a bit of attention to. 

It took Travis a moment to collect the words he wanted to say, the short delay making Sal furrow his brows and lift his head to look up at the blonde with concern, blue eyes only to be met with warm brown as Travis gave him a subtle nod. 

“I’m okay.” Travis promised, taking the stick out of his ass to give Sal a genuine response of reassurance rather than being stubborn and getting frustrated over Sal’s pause in their little game. 

Replacing his worried expression with a soft smile and another quick peck to Travis’ hip, Sal shifted his position so he could kneel on the floor at the edge of his bed, wrapping his arms under Travis’ thighs so he could tug him toward the edge. 

Being face to face with exactly what he wanted, it made Sal’s cock twitch in his jeans seeing the proof of his boyfriend’s own arousal tenting the fabric of the black skirt. 

With a grin, Sal snickered softly, “Excited?” He teased. 

“Fuck you.” Travis gasped out, just barely under his breath. 

“Soon, baby.” Sal purred, placing a few soft kisses along Travis’ inner thighs, finding that the area was much more sensitive considering the hard jerk of his leg and a whispered curse when Sal gently nipped at the skin. Sal took a mental note to spend a lot more time down here only paying attention to Travis’ thighs, but that was for another time when he wasn’t trying to speed up the foreplay. 

Eager to get started, Sal nudged up the fabric of Travis’ skirt, delighted to see the strained lace of the panties attempting to contain the blonde’s erection. It filled Sal with great pleasure knowing his boyfriend had been enjoying himself. 

Sal decided to avoid saying any snarky comments and instead got right down to business. With a pleased hum, Sal finally ducked his head down and began placing wet, open mouthed kisses along the underside of Travis’ still covered cock, finding himself oddly enjoying the texture of the lace against his lips. 

The subtle contact was enough to make Travis choke out a brief moan, hips jerking in response to the lips on his cock. He would never get used to this feeling, not after years of pent of frustration, every time Sal would do this it would always feel like the first time. 

Sal was hardly giving Travis any time to process what was happening, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of the panties and giving a long lick along the length of the blonde’s cock. Travis almost immediately cried out at the sensation, tossing his head back and his hands gripping desperately at the bed sheets beneath him. 

Eyeing up at his boyfriend through lidded eyes, seeing the way Travis’ lips parted, how his chest rose quickly up and down, how his hands searched for something to grip onto, it took Sal almost every ounce of control in his body to contain himself from fucking Travis into the mattress right then and there. 

Before continuing, Sal briefly pulled his head away so he could lick at the tips of his middle and ring finger on his right hand. Making sure they were wet enough, Sal continued his process with lapping greedily at Travis’ cock, while also reaching up to gently prod at Travis’ nipple with his now wet fingers, giving him something to grab onto. 

Travis seemed to appreciate the gesture, letting out a gasp at the sensation and almost immediately gripping securely onto Sal’s wrist. 

Seemingly pleased with the reaction, Sal averted his gaze from his boyfriend and closed his eyes as he got back to work, multitasking with gently rolling the perked nipple under his fingers, while he carefully wrapped his lips around the head of Travis’ already soaked cock. 

The first time Sal had done this, it was definitely a bit difficult and overall a pain in the ass to get used to. With the large gash in his cheek, having one side of his lips basically open at all times, it was a hassle trying to actually close his lips around Travis’ dick without it feeling weird, not able to actually create any pressure or suction. Trying to describe it like _that_ was even weirder. 

Least to say, Sal made better use just making his tongue do all of the work. 

Regardless, hearing the way Travis moaned and keened for it, Sal took that as confirmation that it still felt good. Keeping one hand occupied by playing with Travis’ chest, Sal used his other hand to carefully lift Travis’ leg over his shoulder, holding it in place as he swirled his tongue around the wet head of the blonde’s aching cock. 

“Sal, _Sally_ — please, fuck,” Travis babbled on mindlessly, struggling to swallow with his throat being so dry from panting. Every moan that poured from his lips sounded choked or strained, trying to silence them behind his teeth and failing miserably. Travis was already struggling enough just trying to keep himself still; his fingers were continuously clenching and unclenching around Sal’s wrist, his thighs finding it difficult not to tighten around Sal’s head. 

Travis had no idea how to ask for what he wanted, even if he wanted everything Sal had to offer. The wet tongue pressing against the slit of his achingly hard cock was turning his mind into mush, unable to process everything without feeling overwhelmed. Travis had barely even noticed Sal’s hand moved away from his chest, unaware of where it— 

“ _Oh, god—_ ” Travis gasped harshly once he felt still wet fingers begin prodding at his ass. “Sal— _hgn_ _,_ ” 

“You’re okay, I got you.” Sal reassured after pulling away from Travis’ cock, despite Travis’ whines in response to the lack of contact and the shifting of his hips trying to urge Sal to go back to his dick. It was only enough to make Sal chuckle, but didn’t abide by Travis’ silent request. 

“Baby, you know we can’t keep goin’ if I don’t prep you.” Sal said as he got up off of his knees, pushing Travis back up on the bed so Sal could kneel between his legs. As much as Sal wanted to continue sucking his boyfriend off, he knew Travis would end up reaching his peak way too soon with this much stimulation. Keeping his fingers where they were, gently teasing at Travis’ hole, Sal reached over to the dresser at the end of his bed, nudging open the top drawer so he could search around for the small bottle of lube he kept. 

It wasn’t as if Sal did this with a lot of people, especially before Travis, but now that he _was_ with Travis, Sal wanted to make sure he had absolutely everything necessary to make sex as comfortable as possible. Simply shoving his fingers in his mouth and using his spit wasn’t going to be enough. 

“You okay?” Sal asked, wanting to check up on his boyfriend again. 

“Sal, I swear to—” 

“ _Travis.”_ Sal gave him a brief warning, a stern tone yet not threatening, or any attempt to scare Travis. He knew Travis wouldn’t want to recite what happens when he talks back. 

Swallowing down his stubbornness, Travis shifted in his spot with a subtle shiver, “Fine, I’m fine. Keep going.” 

Sal let his expression fall so he could smile instead, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss onto the blonde’s forehead, “Good boy.” He praised, and proceeded to pop the bottle open and coat his fingers generously with the clear liquid. 

With his eyes glued to the ceiling while he waited patiently, Travis felt his heart rate pick up with anticipation at the sound of the bottle popping open and then snapping shut soon after. That sound was so lovely to hear considering Travis always knew what would be coming with it, but it was so nerve-wracking at the same time. 

Travis knew Sal would never hurt him, not on purpose anyways, not unless he asked for it of course. Their first time had been one of those cases; not Travis asking for Sal to hurt him, but still happened by accident. Obviously, considering it was the first time Travis had anything inside of him, it hurt like a motherfucker. Sal spent the next few days afterwards apologizing profusely and promising to make the next time better. Travis had almost completely put off ever doing it again, feeling terrified of his vulnerability being met with pain _once again._

It was still early in their relationship, so Sal, of course, didn’t feel like Travis owed him anything. If Travis didn’t want to do it again, that was perfectly fine, but... _of course,_ Travis being Travis, being told that only made him want to prove Sal wrong. Sal continuously attempted to convince Travis that they really didn’t need to go any further if it was something he wasn’t comfortable with, but Travis eventually came back around, ready to let Sal see that vulnerable side of him again. 

It’s taken a lot of time to get to where they are now, but it was worth it. God, it was so fucking worth it. 

Taking slow, deep breaths through parted lips, Travis shifted his hips against the mattress as he waited for Sal’s fingers to return. The _waiting_ was the worst part, yet also somehow still one of the best parts. It was a good mix of both, especially whenever Sal decided it was a good idea to blindfold him. Those times were rare, considering Travis rarely liked to be unaware of his surroundings. Just another one of those things he needed to overcome. 

Sal was careful with his next action, gently rubbing the pads of his fingers around Travis’ hole, “I want you to take a deep breath for me, Trav, can you do that?” Sal asked, making sure Travis was comfortable enough. He wasn’t met with a verbal response, but Travis gave him a simple nod and visibly took in a slow breath. 

Taking it as confirmation, Sal slowly began to push his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle. The sudden intrusion interrupted Travis’ deep breath, and instead made him choke and grunt through his teeth. Sal could immediately feel the tension surge through Travis’ body, clenching tightly around his finger, but didn’t remove it. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” Sal shushed him softly, leaning over and placing another kiss to his forehead, gently petting his hair back and letting his lips stay where they were, “I know, I know, we just need to get past this part, okay? Relax, baby.” Sal tried his best to soothe his boyfriend. The assertive dominant side of him was clearly being replaced with a softer dominance, taking control of the situation but not being aggressive or pushy about it. This is what Sal knew Travis liked. 

Sal let his finger sit still for a moment, letting Travis get used to the initial intrusion, waiting until he felt somewhat more relaxed to continue. “I’m gonna keep going, okay? Just tell me if you want to stop.” Sal assured, leaning down to gently press his lips to the blonde’s. Travis seemed to appreciate the kiss, gladly returning it and lifting his arms up to let them loosely hang around Sal’s broad shoulders. 

Travis let out a muffled whine into the kiss as Sal pressed his finger in further, only to be met with Sal deepening the kiss. Their lips moved smoothly together, Sal parting his own just a bit more to press his tongue past Travis’ lips. Travis always met Sal’s tongue with his own so hesitantly, almost shying away from letting himself really indulge in the kiss. Not to complain though, Sal thought it was adorable, which always resulted in a flustered and angry Travis whenever he expressed that thought verbally. 

The kissing seemed to be a wonderful distraction, Travis already easily loosening up as Sal lazily pumped his middle finger in and out, putting all of the movement into his wrist so he could reach the right places. 

“You’re doing so good for me, baby, gonna add another finger, alright?” Sal said as he slowed his movements, but didn’t halt them completely, rubbing at the rim with his ring finger until he got confirmation. 

When Sal didn’t get a direct response, and instead was met with a soft whine and hardly any comprehension, Sal furrowed his brows and lifted his head away a bit so he could eye over his boyfriend’s wellbeing. 

“Hey, Travis,” Sal started, keeping his voice soft and steady, “Can you tell me what your favourite colour is?” He asked, trying to keep the concern out of his tone. 

It took Travis a second to collect his thoughts, but breathed out a soft response, “Pink.” 

“And your name?” Sal asked again. 

“...Travis Phelps.” 

Once again, the confirmation made the corners of Sal’s lips curl up — or at least one side of his lips — into a smile. “Good boy, just makin’ sure you’re still here.” He said with another small kiss to Travis’ cheek, needing to be sure that Travis was coherent for this. 

With his ring finger slowly joining his middle, Travis sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. “ _Fuck.”_ He grunted out, fingers gripping onto the fabric of Sal’s sweatshirt where his hands still rested loosely on Sal’s shoulders. Travis was the one to initiate the kiss this time, feeling the need to silence any further noises until it was unavoidable. Greedily pressing their lips together, Travis moved one hand up to hold it on the back of Sal’s head, making sure their lips stayed locked until further notice. 

The initial stretch always felt uncomfortable at first, not so much painful anymore, just a bit of an uncomfortable pressure until it was eased away. 

They continue to kiss in a way that consists of mostly just roughly shoving their lips together to keep quiet, or at least that’s what Travis was doing. Rather than the sweet, slow kiss Sal was treating him to earlier, Travis was practically knocking their teeth together trying to keep any moans or grunts muffled. 

It wasn’t as if Travis was a virgin anymore, so it didn’t take very long for Sal to comfortably get two fingers stuffed inside of his boyfriend, easily able to start rocking them in and out. The lube was working wonders, making this a lot easier and slicker than it would have been had he just decided to use his spit. Sal would hardly ever consider the latter option, knowing it would only end up in pain and discomfort. 

It was getting increasingly harder for Travis to contain his moans. The way Sal was rubbing the pads of his fingers against his inner walls, nudging and prodding at all of the right spots that made Travis’ head feel fuzzy, it was about to make him go absolutely fucking crazy. Surely it would be good enough, what with Sal’s continuous scissoring of his fingers, stretching Travis out carefully, shoving his fingers in to the last knuckle. 

“Sal, please,” Travis gasped out into the kiss, pulling away so he could rest his head back against the mattress, “Please, just— fuck me already.” 

Sal almost completely stopped after hearing those words come from the blonde’s lips, feeling a shiver course through his form and pool around in his hips, making his cock strain even harder than it already was against the fabric of his boxers. Sal would never get tired of hearing Travis say such _filthy_ things. 

“Alright,” Sal breathed out, breaking character for a moment in a fit of excitement, “Yeah, alright, hold on.” He said as he carefully tugged out his fingers, “Can you turn for me this way?” Sal asked as he gently patted Travis’ thigh, gesturing to the vertical length of his bed. 

Travis nodded as he sat himself up, wincing a bit and shifting himself the way Sal wanted him to, laying himself down on the longer length of Sal’s bed so his legs weren’t hanging uncomfortably off the edge. 

After Travis was situated in his new spot, Sal climbed back onto the bed to kneel comfortably in between his legs, keeping Travis’ thighs spread and gently resting at either side of his hips. Sal sucked in a slow breath as he hooked his thumbs underneath the thin waistband of the panties still stretched around Travis’ thighs, pulling them down the length of those long legs he loved so much. 

Regardless of being completely exposed now, Travis was still trying to nudge down the fabric of the skirt to hide himself, even if he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. With a grin on his lips, Sal leaned over to place a small peck to Travis’ lips, “You don’t have to hide from me, sweetheart.” He teased before sitting back up, already having discarded of the flimsy black lace, letting it drop somewhere to the floor. 

“Lift your hips up.” Sal very gently ordered, reaching over to snatch up one of the two pillows that Travis wasn’t resting his head on. Travis obeyed, thighs a bit shaky as he struggled to hold himself up, but was immediately allowed to relax again once Sal shoved the pillow underneath his hips to keep them elevated. 

Travis took great pleasure in watching the scene in front of him unfold. Sal took his time to finger at his belt, unbuckling it smoothly with skilled fingers, the gentle clinking of metal sounding like music to Travis’ ears. Not like he would admit it, of course. 

As Sal worked on popping open the button of his jeans and tugging down the zipper next, he looked up to Travis for another bout of reassurance, “You sure you’re good to keep goin’? I only used two fingers; I can prep you a bit more if you’re not ready.” 

Travis only gave a cocky snort in response, “Don’t flatter yourself.” He said with the corner of his lip quirking into a slight smirk. His response made Sal pause in his movements for a moment, before realizing just what Travis had been referring to. 

Grinning himself, Sal didn’t hesitate to pull out his own cock from its confinements in his jeans, “So you wanna act like a _brat_ now, huh?” Sal snickered with a quirked eyebrow. Clearly Travis wanted him to get back into character, so that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

Sal retrieved the bottle of lube from earlier, squirting a small dollop of lubricant into the palm of his hand, before discarding of the bottle and paying attention to his own cock. 

Wrapping rough fingers around his painfully hard cock, Sal sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, slowly pumping his hand along the length to make sure it was coated in lube. He knew Travis enjoyed watching the show, which is exactly why he was taking his sweet time, a minor punishment for Travis acting out. 

“Talking back to me, acting like a fuckin’ _brat_ ,” Sal hummed, letting a subtle grunt rest in the back of his throat, “I should just sit here and finish myself off, cum all over this pretty little skirt you put on just for me, let you watch but not let you cum, hm?” Sal groaned, voice raspy and deep. Travis was getting off just on _this,_ and Sal loved it. He loved knowing just how _filthy_ his pure and perfect boyfriend was. 

“I bet you’d like it too,” Sal purred, “Being on edge for the rest of the night, covered in my cum, like a dirty _slut.”_

_“Sally,”_ Travis whined, hardly able to take it anymore. 

He sounded like he could hardly finish his sentence without losing his mind, maybe even end up crying. As much as Sal wanted to see it, he also wanted to make Travis feel as good as possible, especially during now. He wanted to reward him for putting in all of this work just for him. The gesture may have seemed small, just putting on a simple skirt, but for someone like Travis, it took a lot of effort. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Sal leaned over to gently pet back Travis’ golden blonde hair, lovingly pressing his lips to the other man’s forehead, “Just teasing, relax.” He shushed him once again, not wanting him to get overwhelmed just by begging. He had his fun with the name calling and degradation, now all Sal wanted to focus on was giving Travis the time of his life. 

Leaning over Travis’ form with his own gave Travis the opportunity to lift one leg over Sal’s hip, urging him forward impatiently. Sal decided to finally give into his wishes. 

Gripping the base of his cock gently, Sal shifted his hips in between Travis’ thighs so he could position the head of his cock against Travis’ ass, teasingly rubbing against his hole and smearing around a mix of lube and precum. 

“Alright, I’m gonna— _fuck,”_ Sal was cut off with a grunt as he slowly began to press in, the tip of his cock breaching the rim, gradually entering the tight, wet heat. 

The much thicker intrusion made Travis’ eyes pinch shut and his teeth clench together, wrapping his arms around Sal’s neck securely and shoving his face into the crook of it. _“Oh, god.”_ He murmured, voice soft and muffled as he gripped tightly onto his boyfriend, practically hanging on for dear life. 

When the tip was finally in, Sal let go of his dick so he could wrap his arms around Travis’ waist, nestling his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck and holding onto him tightly. Travis always loved whenever Sal put his full weight on him, holding him in place so firmly yet so lovingly. Travis let his chin rest on Sal’s shoulder, keeping one arm wrapped around his back while the other hand held onto the back of Sal’s head, keeping his head in place. 

Inch by inch, Sal would gradually press in further. Keeping himself occupied in other places, Sal was greedily mouthing at Travis’ neck, sucking and kissing in every spot he could reach, occasionally grunting against the damp skin. 

“God, Trav, you feel so good around me,” Sal mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck. He unwrapped one arm from around Travis’ waist so he could reach down and gently take hold of Travis’ other leg, urging and lifting it up around his hip, which Travis responded with by wrapping both legs around Sal’s waist. The position was spreading Travis’ legs so perfectly, opening him up and letting Sal grind into him. 

After a bit more coaxing and _finally_ pressing the entire length of his cock deep inside his boyfriend’s ass, Sal let out a relieved groan into the crook of Travis’ neck. Lifting his head up just a bit so he could mouth at the blonde’s jawline, placing a line of kisses and love bites, Sal slowly began to rock his hips in tiny circles. “I’m gonna start movin’, okay?” He gave Travis a heads up, and was immediately met with an enthusiastic nod. 

Sal lifted himself up a bit, putting his weight on one forearm above Travis’ head and pressing his face into soft golden hair as he slowly started to pick up a steady rhythm with his hips. 

“Mmh, fuck,” Sal groaned into the side of Travis’ head, “Feel so good, baby, so good for me.” Sal mumbled as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly, not yet picking up the pace. 

Placing a few more soft kisses to the side of Travis’ face, Sal moved his lips further and further down, dragging along his cheek, jaw, neck, all the way down to his chest, which was rising up and down steadily, matching with Travis’ deep breathing. 

“Sally, _fuck,_ feels so— _oh,”_ Travis was cut off, letting out a gasp when he felt rough lips wrap around a nipple, one that hadn’t been paid attention to compared to earlier with Sal’s groping. 

Sal continued the steady thrusting of his hips, pumping his cock in and out in a smooth motion while he occupied his mouth with Travis’ chest, always loving how sensitive it was. Swirling his tongue around a perked bud, Sal hummed with pleasure as he sucked on it, pinching and rubbing at the other one with his free hand. 

Gradually getting faster with the movement of his hips, Sal groaned under his breath, brows pinching together and his breathing getting less coordinated. He still didn’t pull away though, gently tugging at the perk nipple with his tongue, being sure to be careful and not actually bite hard. Sal placed one final kiss to it before paying attention to the other one, earning a surprised yet pleased yelp from his boyfriend in response. 

Travis had been occupying his hands by running his fingers through Sal’s messy blue hair, curling his fingers around the strands and gripping gently. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck.“_ He babbled on mindlessly, the stimulation on his chest and Sal’s cock spearing into him over and over was making him feel almost dizzy. 

“Sal, I’m— _fuck_ , I’m close.” Travis warned, letting his head roll back against the pillow as he panted softly, hands trembling in Sal’s hair and his legs struggling to stay wrapped around Sal’s waist. 

“I know, baby, me too.” Sal grunted, pulling himself away from Travis’ chest so he could sit up. The change in position was probably the best choice Sal’s ever made; he had a full view of his completely disheveled boyfriend. Travis’ normally clean and perfectly styled blonde hair was messy around his head, almost like a _halo,_ his head was rocked back into the pillow, eyes pinched shut and his lips parted. The flush on his cheeks was making his dark skin almost glow, looking utterly— 

“Gorgeous,” Sal breathed out, gripping onto Travis’ hips as he pulled the blonde back onto his cock with every thrust, “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.” 

Never able to take compliments, Travis only whined and pressed the sleeves of his sweater into his eyes to hide himself. Travis didn't have anything snarky to respond with, voice too occupied by moaning and whining, body trembling with pleasure. 

Letting his head hang, hair covering his eyes, Sal panted softly, grunting occasionally under his breath with every thrust of his cock deep into his boyfriend. With the new position, Sal was able to watch his cock press in and out of Travis’ ass, and also pay attention to the way Travis’ own dick would twitch and leak copious amounts of precum, dampening the dark fabric of the skirt bunched up around his hips. 

“Come on, baby, just a bit more.” Sal groaned, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back out of his eyes so he could watch Travis unfold in front of him. Feeling his own release coming quick, Sal reached down and wrapped his fingers around Travis’ aching erection, earning a cry come from the other man. 

“It’s okay, Trav, let go, cum for me.” Sal encouraged as he quickly pumped his fingers up and down around Travis’ cock. 

With the permission to let go, Travis clenched his teeth as he keened in pleasure, gripping at his own hair and tossing his head back in ecstasy. His thighs were shaking violently around Sal’s hips, the pressure in his hips becoming almost unbearable, before _finally_ he felt the knot in his stomach unwind. 

“ _Fuck, Sal!_ ” Travis cried out in ecstatic bliss, tossing his head back into the pillow and his legs wrapping tightly around Sal’s waist as he rocked his hips against Sal’s through his orgasm. A white spurt of cum just barely being covered by the skirt, dampening the material while a bit more had reached his bare stomach. 

Seeing the sight in front of him was enough for Sal to quickly reach his peak, a low groan pouring from his lips as he gripped hard onto Travis’ hips, pulling him hard onto his cock as he released inside of his ass. “Ooh, _fuck_ ,” Sal gasped out, lazily grinding his hips against Travis’ to rub his cock inside as much as he could. His hips stuttered a bit with every spurt of cum painting Travis’ inner walls, the pressure in his lower gut finally relaxing. 

Travis’ entire form was trembling beneath him, chest rising with heavy breaths as his hands desperately reached for the man above him, “Sal, Sally—” He cried out to him, which Sal immediately responded to by leaning down into Travis’ arms and wrapping his own around the blonde’s thin waist. 

“I’m here, baby, I got you.” Sal promised, keeping his arms wrapped tightly and securely around Travis’ waist as Travis wrapped his own around Sal’s neck. He placed sweet, gentle kisses to Travis’ cheeks, which were wet with tears from overstimulation and post-orgasmic bliss. “Shh, shh, you’re okay, just breathe.” Sal hushed him sweetly, pressing their foreheads together and placing a few soft kisses to Travis’ lips. 

With shaky breaths and soft whines, Travis responded with returning the kisses, mumbling against Sal’s lips, “Love you,” He murmured, running his fingers up the back of Sal’s hair, “I love you—” He continued babbling on, needing to repeat himself until he got the point across. 

“I love you too, baby,” Sal responded, returning the kisses to soft lips, to the corners, along Travis’ cheek, “You were so good for me, so perfect.” 

Sal knew Travis was a bit dazed right now, so he made it his best interest to take responsibility and make sure Travis felt as safe as possible. 

“Can I get up so I can clean you off?” Sal asked softly, making sure not to pull away unless Travis gave him the okay, but was met with a quick shake of his head. “No? Okay, I won’t.” Sal hummed with a sweet kiss to Travis’ forehead. 

“I’m gonna move so I can undress you though, so you can get comfortable.” He said and pulled away just a bit, to which Travis only gripped harder onto him. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, I’m right here, just gonna take this off of you.” Sal said as he shifted up just a bit so he could tug down the now damp and stained skirt, tossing it somewhere else. Sal followed this up by carefully pulling up Travis’ sweater over his head, being careful of the dainty cross necklace around his neck. 

He decided to remove his own jeans and sweatshirt as well, using it to gently wipe off the drying cum from Travis’ stomach. He could just wash it later. 

Once they were both undressed and — _somewhat_ — cleaned up, Sal removed the pillow from under Travis’ hips and got comfortable beside him, turning Travis onto his side so Sal could pull him into his chest. “You okay?” He asked, gently kissing at Travis’ forehead and petting through his hair. Travis only nodded in response, wrapping his arms around Sal’s form and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

It made Sal smile knowing Travis was allowing himself to be this vulnerable in his care, knowing that he trusted Sal enough to give up this much control. 

Sighing softly to himself, Sal placed one more kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, before letting himself relax and close his eyes. He let his fingers idly play with Travis’ hair until they’d both drifted off, completely safe, nothing to hurt either of them ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for comments and kudos!


End file.
